Desire's Darkness
by shikijou
Summary: He could do nothing..His life spiraled as he fell deeply for the drugs. He needed them for now, they were his life. ‘I could get you them…in return’ he breathed deeply in the blond’s ear,’ I own you’. ADOPTED BY MONZIESLILNEJI.
1. Prologue

it's Shiki-chan everyone….and –sweat drops- still I haven't worked on the story I started before I had this one… This just came to me earlier today after reading a book. It's old but it's such a good story..eh even though it doesn't seem to end well from where I'm reading it.

_Inspired by reading '__Go Ask Alice' __by Anonymous….(weird but true, the author didn't want people to know her name..Because it's her diary._

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **He could do nothing..His life spiraled as he fell deeply for the drugs. He needed them for now, they were his life. 'I could get you them…in return' he breathed deeply in the blond's ear,' I own you'.

**Pairing: **Itanaru

**Warning: **Drugs will be discussed in this fic, yet please don't use them or be addicted to them. This is also Yaoi meaning boy x boy action.

Desire's Darkness 

_By: Shikijou or Shiki-chan/chibi-chan _

Prologue:

As our lips first taste something as sweet as life. We get addicted. Our life revolves around that substance as much as it does for the air around us. Our blood craving it as we sigh picturing our _sweet _addiction in life….. Yet

As an addiction, it could be deadly. As it is a Human attribute affecting our way of life, A trait we must rely on no matter what. We can't help the craving we feel for it…was just born for the want. The want for life, the want for knowledge, the want for forgiveness and the want for power something we can't help…

_Such a sickening thought.._

I have an addiction of course as well, yet I don't feel its right to tell you it. I hate myself for it, but my addiction is the worst kind. Drugs. I've tried and I can not do it…I try to quit yet it seems I get pulled back in after a while of my strike against myself.

_Disgusting.._

I hate it, everything. I hate my life and how weak I am. To tell you the truth I've been on drugs ever since I hit fourteen, I did it to feel alive once more to get stuck in that moment of freedom. The drugs helped me ever since every plate was thrown around, scattering around the house as my parents fought.

It horrified me to no end; I wished it could all end. That day at school, a few of my friends introduced to me a new type of substance I never thought I'd see. A few pills of LSD, I hesitantly took them in one gulp…and that's when it all started.

At first I shrugged as I felt nothing happen to me, yet then my body trembled a bit. It was taking affect. My insides felt like they were burning as I felt the sensation run over my entire body like sweet poison. The pleasure of it all soon after that; I felt like I could face the world with a new vigor.

I loved this sensation. A feeling of the world being numb, it was to say the least like that. I could not describe the feeling of it all. I wanted it more…I knew though that I had become addicted to it..yet I knew I couldn't help myself.

I _would _get myself in trouble….

I knew that all to well, which led to me being in this situation now. In front of me stood a man, his eyes a dull red..Almost like crimson blood. It reminded me of contacts and I gulped as his mouth opened, not seeming to show any emotion.

"Child, what brings you here in a place…such as this?" His voice seemed a little dry, though I doubted he cared. His voice made me grit my teeth in a little anger miffed at the thought of what I needed to do. I would have to ask him for drugs, or even beg if I needed to.

"I'm not child, I'm 17 Bastard…And I…I would like to know if you could get something for me..," I pursed my lips thinking of what to say," Please..I need them."

"do you??," he chuckled lightly as if finding my addiction laughable I growled lightly not liking his tone of voice, his face fell before it turned a little serious. "I could get them for you…In return," He breathed in my ear as he leaned closer towards me, "I own you…''

--

This is the prologue, O.o for some reason most of my prologue are about this long in size and in number of text. It's funny though… eh anyway I'll try getting that lemon one-shot on here soon, just need to complete it then post it. Please comment on this fic any of your questions or reviews

_Lust…_


	2. Owned Addict

Yo! Shikijou on and once more it's time for an update from me. I finally finished '_Go ask Alice' _the results…well not what I expected. Ok I didn't really expect a happy ending…but not this, Alice dying after finding love. That was just sad… I would have cried if I wasn't in class.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto and once again, the book I got this idea from was "_Go Ask Alice"_ ^^ just in case you people want to read her story.

**Pairings: **Thus far the only one is Itanaru; if you want more pairings just tell me.

**Warning/s: **This fic will contain Drug talk or also boy on boy action, so if you don't like then don't read…^^ as simple as that.

_Desire's Darkness_

By: _Shikijou or Chibisrule943 ^^ either way it's me_

Chapter 1: Owned Addict

The blond jumped as his alarm set off. Buzzing as the numbers read exactly 6:00, he sighed. Today would be like all other days, yet he couldn't help but think of the previous day. The raven-haired man..

_Itachi…_

He could still remember his answer to the raven's request. He almost regretted it, but he could not tell why.. _Sorry, my body isn't for trade; I'm not a whore or gay. _He chuckled; technically he was wrong a bit on the 'gay' part. It was common knowledge he was bisexual. He preferred Females, but he occasionally would date males as well.

He dressed in silence. The whole house was silent though…He knew why and didn't really care. On his wrist were fresh scars, made from his razor last night as another fight struck. He wondered vaguely when they would end. The fight last night seemed to dawn longer than the other's...Most likely ending to Divorce, like he'd care. To him it would have been better than all the fights that kept popping up constantly these days.

He chuckled to himself. Maybe today would be better? People could give a crap what he did in school; they always seemed to hate him. He's lucky that some people cared enough to date him, though they were usually while he was in his 'Out of mind' state after tasting the bitterness of the pills. He despised how weak he was, succumbing to a pill? How far he fell…

He walked out the door, leaving the untouched breakfast still untainted. He wasn't in the mood to eat at the moment, maybe it was his own fault…No, It was _that _man, Itachi. Hatred swam around in his eyes, being swept into a wave of emotions as he entered the crowded bus.

_Bus 3985…_

The Bus he always rode his entire life, well as long as he's been in school. That was still a lot, though not very bad to some. He sat in the same seat as always, alone in the back he let his hand wander to touch the worn sticker. Pen marred it long ago with the Name _Uzumaki Naruto, _As years passed all left of it was '_Maki' _and _'Naru'_ the rest smudged with dirt.

The bus, the house…It was all a completely lonely cycle that he alone was foolish enough to enter. All the fights in the house, he could have prevented them by stepping in their way. He could have also talked to people after the fights. He was alone mainly due to his own self confidence, He had friends. Of course he did…Everyone had them, yet they weren't much help to him.

Friends consisted of about two to three people, by average of course. Actually quite a number of people pointed out to him, that they were his friends. To tell the truth, he hardly considered anyone of the title _friend. _What is a friend? By his definition, a friend was merely someone who stuck around until the end of this game of luck, going through tough nails to keep you untainted. You shared good times and bad times together. He didn't remember any good times, all he ever remembered was the world of drugs, staking out and of course wild raves.

The blond yawned, looking up as the bus pulled up to the school parking lot. He sat still, waiting for the other students to leave before he stood himself, walking out into the crowded High school hall way. He could never actually remember a good time, only the short outbursts of the pills. It wasn't a good thing. Needing pills, needing drugs in your life, it was a worthless desire. He didn't want to succumb to pills like that again; he needed to get them out of his life.

He wondered vaguely as I sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. _How could I get out of drugs? _That was something he didn't know how to do. Everyone in the school used some type of drug, even the teachers so it'd be hard to give up. His _peers _would notice, most of all they'd probably ask him if he got them those drugs from that Raven man. He would never go to him again, the first and last time he would see him or so he hoped.

The bell went off in the school, as the intercom came on. He ignored the announcement partly, used to some of the daily shit that went on in this hell. God, he couldn't take it anymore, he needed something to relax and not a pill. He dug around in his pocket, just as he was pushed into the cafeteria door, pinned by someone. He groaned as he realized who it was. _Sasuke._

"_Come on, Naruto, ignore the jerk!" _He thought to himself. His thoughts were void; after all, it'd be quite impossible to ignore someone when said person is pinning you down. He sighed, sapphire eyes looking into angry ebony eyes of his _friend_. "Sasuke, what do you want?" Naruto grumbled, he didn't have time for this.

"Everyone says you met up with my brother, but I don't see those good, Dobe!" He growled, shoving the blond harder into the door, he winced. Like always, he was alone, there was no faculty in sight and Sasuke could do whatever he liked to him. He grits his teeth, glaring at Sasuke.

"Let go of me, jerk! So what?!" the blond smirked, "Drugs are getting old and besides if he's your brother, why ask me to get your stuff!" Naruto hated Sasuke. The jerk wouldn't admit it, but he'd never get drugs because he was scared of getting caught. So why not just get friends to do your dirty work? He was an abuser. He found that out late when the two started to date for at most a week. Who knew someone could cheat that much in a week?

"Dobe, like I'd go ask my brother!" Sasuke smirked, "and also, Aniki said he doesn't take no for an answer." Naruto blinked in confusion, the words sinking in. _What?_ He just couldn't believe this; he can't so no to that bastard? Well too bad, he did. No. More. Drugs.

"Well too bad, I no longer want a part in them," Naruto pushed Sasuke off him, heading to class when a smooth voice stopped him. He blinked, that didn't sound like a regular voice, he recognized it...

"Naruto-kun, where do you think your going?" _Itachi. _Oh god, Sasuke actually brought his brother to school? There's no way the school would allow a college student in this early or without any faculty to watch them. Fuck, he was screwed.

"You called your Brother on me Sasuke?" He growled, and then shrugged it off. Now Sasuke could just get his drugs, just like he wanted. Big deal. He started to walk off to go to his TASK class, but was stopped. Pulled into strong arms, he blushed slightly until he saw who it was. "Let go Itachi..." He ground out, the Uchiha merely smirked.

"Now why let go of my prize?" he chuckled. Naruto looked at him shocked, not understanding the situation at all. He was no prize. He glared at the elder Uchiha, not liking any part of him.

"What do you mean by prize?" He growled, Sasuke just snickered at the poor blond.

"You see Dobe, I found out that Itachi's part of his own organization," He paused, "one that sells big on drugs, so we traded, he'd give me 80 percent of the company if I traded up you." Naruto growled, they were treating him like garbage, like he was something so low that could be sold. A slave! No one owned him; he struggled in Itachi's arms, trying to push from the strong chest to no avail.

"It's useless to do that Naru-chan," he petted Naruto's head, "and maybe if you're a good pet, I'll give you a reward." He chuckled, finding it oddly cute to watch the blond's efforts. For some time, ever since Sasuke brought him home. He had grown a fetish for the blond, dreaming of him endlessly, desiring him. His _sweetest _addiction if he must say.

"What do you me-ugn..." the blond let out a groan as Itachi slid his hand down, going underneath the front of his pants to grasp the clothes dick in his slimy hands. Naruto whimpered as the Uchiha slowly pumped it, teasing him. All the while Itachi let out a smirk, he would enjoy he pet, sadly as much as he'd like. He couldn't take him now; he slid his hand out, leaving it at Naruto's side. "J-jerk!" the blond uttered, panting, annoyed now the Uchiha not only played him but left him with a hard-on.

"All in good time pet, because..." he breathed in Naruto's ear, "I own you."

**I am what I am :3 so how about you? Cookies!! XD **

^^U God, I'm sorry for those who have been looking for an update in so long... O_O at least this proves I'm alive XD. Well I had problems getting on, Computer networks, parents, viruses –maybe shouldn't have went to ? – Things are fixed and it's Spring break as well :3 so I can use this time to update.

_Reviews:_

_Caitlan33: ^^ Thank you for the compliment. I'm sure some of your questions got answered in this chapter, maybe. _

_Zaphyna: Thank you :3 glad you liked the prologue. An addict to my story, well then I expect more reviews from you then ^^. _

_SweetAddictions: No, Thank you. Always happy to make a reader enjoy a prologue, I do need to get them interested in reading the rest after all. _

Also, Already finished that book a long time ago. I'm not a slow reader, just writer. It won't really follow the book, even if it was meant to. That'd be copyright wouldn't it? Well anyway again, won't follow the book entirely because of course Alice doesn't end up being a slave XD Prostitute yes, slave no.

Feel free to Comment, good or bad? Tell me in a review or tell me how you're feeling XD.

_Lust..._


	3. ADOPTED READ

**Announcement:**

I'm pretty sure that this news isn't new to you. Or maybe I'm wrong? It could've just slipped your mind. Since I haven't alerted anyone of it, I'd like to inform you that this story has been adopted by someone to take my place in writing it. It was unexpected to me to hear someone that was interesting in continuing it but I nonetheless said yes.

Why? I've been neglecting this story for far too long. I cannot fathom why when it was one of my favorite stories to have created too. It makes me happy to see it can be continued by someone. I'll read the new version of it, though I'd like you to try doing the same as well.

It's been adopted by a very talented and I must say not so lazy writer. She's adopted stories before like one story from my Main account which is the "Chibisrule943" one. With her, I entrust those two stories to possibly be completed and worked on with a very passion I try to keep in my work. Keywords being try, it's sad for me to say some of my stories have little to no passion or love put in them.

If you'd like to continue reading on about the story, please search for this writer: monzieslilneji

The story is under the same title, and still straying on the same path as I originally planned for it to go, yet she should update on a shorter time basis than I. If I have any ideas that I must tell her, I'll tell her but please go on and read her version of it. Favorite her story, Read it, review and what not.

P.S: I'll leave this announcement for at most a _week _up, so read it, subscribe to her and don't fave or alert this story anymore. Well, don't do that to the version in my account. ^^U

_Lust_

~_Shikijou/Chibisrule943_


End file.
